User blog:Avatar XIII/DCRB 26: The Flash vs Sonic 3
This is the last DC battle that'll be written by me. After this point, the series will be run by Clock. He's easily the biggest fan, so it was only natural to entrust the series to someone so dedicated. I wish you the best of luck pal. If you're wondering why the number of this battle is so janked up, it's because this was supposed to be the season 3 premiere. Since I am not getting to that point, I figured that I should not let all that work go to waste. Thanks for putting up with my battles guys. I hope this finishes on at least a somewhat decent note. Avvy out. Beat Battle VS GO! Battle starts at 0:27 'The Flash:' Fighting me again? Someone needs to be realistic I beat you twice already, gotta quit being a cynic But if you’re looking for another race, I’ll lap you start to finish And you’ll be sinking harder than the time you drowned at the Olympics You were shining in the 90s but you gotta make a Switch For someone fast like you, your brain’s not very quick Brawl with me, and you’ll end up on the bottom of the list Cause when Barry’s in the zone, all you’re catching is my fist! You’re a boring blue blur that shouldn’t try to flow Faster than sound but can’t beat Mario The 3-D blew up your franchise bro Now you’re getting owned by Nintendo Don’t even start me with the starchy Archie cause your X is tripping You never think before you act, that’s why the Bolt is always winning And I’m not the type of person that enjoys to be a critic But you failed already cause your world is post-apocalyptic 'Super Sonic:' You must be on that chronic. There’s no stoppin Super Sonic! Nothing’s slowing me down cause I’m sprinting from the comics! I’ll spin you down into the ground and put you in a mirror maze Then I’ll be running circles around you ‘til you’re feeling old and dazed I go hyper when I tap into the speed force. You’ll be wishing I’d be missing but the savagery I’m dishing makes a killing Stop your bitching, I’m too metal. Just ask the man Robotnik You’ll be begging me to stop when I go take the beat and rock it! Let’s change the topic, Sonic Style. Here comes the boom! I put 25’s on ya worse than Professor Zoom I’m the master race, put your ass in place, you’re the last disgrace, That I’ll erase, and replace your lightning bolt with my shoelace Born on Christmas Island, I’m a present to the world! I got Amy (Hi Sonic!) going crazy. You can barely talk to girls! Don’t flex that deus ex because we all know how it goes You can sprint around the world a lot but you’re too slow! 'The Flash:' You just don’t know when to quit, you really don’t have a clue It’s only a matter of time before you defuse and turn blue It’s been fun messing around but I got better things to do And when you’re back to the speed of sound, it’s over for you 'Super Sonic:' Ah ah ah, looks like someone wasn’t listening It’s been more than 15 seconds but the jewels are still glistening I can keep this up forever, but you’re gonna get fatigued And when that happens, I’ll run you off the track with Sonic Speed! 'The Flash:' The only thing I’m tired of is your annoying surfer voice But if you’re not gonna stop then I don’t really have a choice 'Super Sonic:' (Hahaha!) Now I’ll… runs out of time in his super form, and he reverts back to his standard blue form. (1:43) It’s no use! I’m out of energy, crap! 'The Flash:' That’s what happens when you don’t know how to stop running your trap You’re not getting out of this one little rat, your egg is cracked 'Knuckles the Echidna:' I don’t think so Flash. Don’t worry Sonic, Knuckles’ got your back No one cares how fast you run cause Sonic is the fastest one You’ll be struggling to talk after I’ve punctured both your lungs You’re the fastest in the bedroom, gotta get in better shape I heard you were burned when you learned Fire’s carpet matched her drapes I don’t waste my time running from the problems that I face With my superhuman strength, I put each villain in their place You’ve been boring since the forties, but my legacy’s foretold Call me the greatest treasure hunter cause this guy’s struck gold! 'Kid Flash:' Wally West’s gotta interject. You calling this your best? You’re looking like a dirty guido with that fluff up on your chest What good is strength if you can’t hit a target? Don’t be daft Riding Sonic’s nuts but too irrelevant to Smash! Living on that lonely island, c’mon dude, get out the fray You never step into the ring and you’ve been skipping leg day (Burn!) I made the Team and the League. You barely make the cut You’re nothing more than a dog so fetch me a stick, red mutt 'Miles “Tails” Prower:' Well looky here, someone’s quite the subsonic specimen If we’re talking science then I’m right up in my element Allow me to instruct you how to run a real experiment Then the Allen’s may think of you as more than an embarrassment It’s apparent that you aren’t nearly as fly as Miles Prower I was named for speed, but brains are my superpower But you don’t need to be that smart to know a girl isn’t a match Sorry Wally. You may be fast but Connor beat you to that snatch 'Jay Garrick:' Age before beauty son, let me show you how it’s done Garrick’s have been in the barracks since World War I Made the need for speed, and I decree your speed dash Don’t hold a candle to the mantle of the OG Flash In my day we fought to stop Nazi German invasions Now we’re stuck dealing with colorful genetic mutations These infestations have got to be dealt with handily Boys, let’s show them why no one messes with our family 'The Flash Family:' You three can’t match our speed, our charisma, and intelligence But we never dread the day you get betrayed by your negligence Been losing since 06, we already own this Generate the generations, we’ll slay your bogus clones, bitch! Your spiritless lyrics are panned by critics and the gamers Getting rejected by your own fans? That’s a spirit breaker Project Sonic is a bust, you’re already past your prime You fakers’ll be stuck in our shadows til the end of time! 'Team Sonic:' Now we’ll show you creeps the superpower of our teamwork We brought chaos to the first gen, and we made the dream work We got the TV, and the comics, and the games, the whole networth How were you too slow to know Marvel beat you guys to Rebirth? You three were too impulsive, cause y’all are about to crash Whether we win or lose, we always come back in a flash! From Eggman to Mephiles, we always finish what we started The problem with being faster than light is you always live in darkness Who Won? ---- Category:Blog posts